He loves me, He loves me not
by puxawsome
Summary: Sabrina and puck are fighting as much as ever,and soon the random appearance of Tobias clay's son will change around the entire story!and soon bad goes to... well you'll see. As a love triangle forms and secrets are revealed, Will Sabrina have to choose?


_**He Loves me**_**_,He loves me not_**

Chapter 1

Sabrina

Puck

**Daphnea**

I sat by the Lake soaking in the sun. It was 12:00, summer vacation, and 95 degrees (Fahrenheit) out side. I'd Woken up at 5 and couldn't go back to sleep, so I slipped on my shortest pair of short, threw on a T-shirt, and grabbed my i pod. (Also, I had to disable a little prank...:) ) There was a note on the table explaining I was in the woods, and a plate in the sink with the remnants of some pancakes and syrup. (I hide my personal stash of pancake mix in an old musty cookbook we never use so Puck won't find it) I then walked out into the woods were no one else knew lake was beautiful and I shed my flip flops to put my feet in the water. there was an old dock to sit on proving someone had found this place before, but the lake was peaceful and hidden from the rest of the world now, plus it was on granny Reldas property so it was all for me. As I sank my feet into the water I pulled my i pod out of my pocket. I took out my head phones and put them in my pocket. I as in the mood for my speakers so I set it on speaker mode. Scrolling through my songs I saw one that caught my eye. I turned it on and heard Fireworks by Katy Perry. Katy perry ha some great songs. as I sat there I sang along.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?

Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

I sang and sang like it was the end of the world and I would never sing again. The sound of me singing is a sound no one in my family would hear. My singing was private. In NYC I sang at the tlent show and everyone said I sounded gret but I didn't feel the same to sing. Everyone said I should enter contests and asked me to sing for their frinds. It wasn't my singing anymore, it was everyone elses. I So, I don't sing for anyone else anymore. When the song was over I picked up my Ipod. I scrolled down my list and turned on teenage dream but this time I didn't sing. I just listened and looked around. Then I spotted it. A daisy sitting in the grass, just there, so I leaned over and picked it. Suddenly a little 6 year old Sabrina popped into my head. "he loves me" I said aloud and pulled off a petal. Who loved me? I had no Idea. But it was fun so I pulled of another. "he loves e not." I pulled of more until there were 3 left. "he loves me,he loves me not." 1 left. I pulled of the last petal and smiled softly. "He loves m-" then Puck burst into the clearing. "Oh my gosh what are you doing here!" I cried. This was my spcial place, it was mine and no one else knew about it! " um..." he stumbled looking embaresed" It-i-i-its um t-t-time for-f-f-f-for lun- uh l-l-lunch." he mumbled and turned around. I picked up my Ipod, pulled my feet out of the water, and slipped on my shoes steamed. I walked twords the house stomping all the way. Then suddenly my eyes got wide. How long had he been there!

It was 11:00 when i woke up. "drat" I said aloud "I didn't make it till 3. too bad." I said. the night before I'd decided to try and sleep untill 3:00. No such luck. I threw on one of the lame new shirts and shorts the old lady had bought. I wouldn't have worn them but she took all my other cloths even my pajamas and replaced them. I walked downstairs and sat at the table and started to dig in when I noticed only grimm #2 was at the table. shoot. Mabey my concoction hadn't smelled tat bad. shucks. thats to bad, I was hopeing she'd get angry. I sighed and ate more. "hey Marshmellows" I said to Daphnea and red "here any screamin' and yelli' this mornng?" they looked up and shoook their heads "Puck what did you do?" she asked. "nothin' just a small stinker concoction. why should you care, yo don't sleep in there anymore." after the war ended and Grimm and Daph made up Daph still

wanted her own room., so she and red got rooms built upstairs. "Daph shook her head and the two 9 year olds walked up stairs. Red was growing up with Daphnea. And from what I could tell, I wasgrowing up. for Sabrina. THAT was anoying. We were 13 now. 7th grade was weird. all the girls acted nuts when they saw me and when the other guys saw Sabrina they went bonkers. For some reason that made me mad. She was my sabrina. And even the everafters fliped. the Chersire cat had a human form, a 13 year old boy, and even _I _could tell he flirted with her like mad. I finished eating and was heading to my room when I saw a note on the counter. It was from Grimm saying she was out in the woods. Well that explained it. She went out there a lot. I had no idea were she went but she always came back kinda wet. She had wet feet, or wet hands. I imagined she found a stream or somethng, out in the woods. But hey, whatever, who cares about her. I had to go check my prank. I walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door. and... nothin'. Zip. Nodda. Zitch. A big bucket of concoction was supposed to fall. spinning on my heel I turned into a fly and flew into the bedroom. So far nothin'... but with grimm... Can't be to carefull. Suddenly something fell and I was on the floor in a fly trap. "Puck!" yelled the old lady "Can you go get Sabrina" I couldn't turn around. I couldn't change back. Oh no...

**To be continued...**


End file.
